Paul Karmiryan
Paul Karmiryan is a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. His genre is Latin Ballroom. He was eliminated on August 27, 2013. Biography Paul first started dancing at the age of 9 and started ballroom training at the age of 17. He is currently majoring in Psychology at California State University, Northridge. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' In 2011, Paul auditioned for the second season of Parir te Karogh Es, which is the Armenian version of So You Think You Can Dance, and ended up being crowned as the winner. He returned to So You Think You Can Dance by auditioning for season 10 in Los Angeles, California. Meet the Top 20 (June 18, 2013) This week Paul danced a ballroom piece choreographed by Louis van Amstel alongside fellow ballroom dancers Brittany Cherry, Alan Bersten and Jenna Johnson to Little Mix's "Wings". Adam Shankman says the boys are perfect partners but need to feel every move and Nigel Lythgoe says that they need to be a little bit stronger. Mary Murphy praised Paul for his unbelievable stage presence but said he needed to create more volume. Later Paul joined the rest of the top 10 guys for a piece choreographed by hip hop choreographer Christopher Scott. The guys got lots of praise for an amazing routine. At the end of the show all of the top 20 danced together in a jazz routine choreographed by Sonya Tayeh. Week 1 (June 25, 2013) In the opening routine, Paul and every other contestant from season 10 danced together in a jazz routine choreographed by Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo. Paul is paired up with contemporary dancer Makenzie Dustman and they danced a Viennese Waltz choreographed by Jason Gilkison to Avril Lavigne's "I'm with You". All of the judges agreed that they danced it beautifully. Mary Murphy praised the lifts and described them as if they were floating across the stage. Week 2 (July 2, 2013) In the opening routine, the top 20 danced together in a Broadway routine choreographed by Tyce Diorio. Paul and partner Makenzie danced a jazz routine choreographed by Sean Cheesman. Nigel Lythgoe praised Paul for his flips and Mary Murphy praised him for getting into the character. All the judges loved the dance. Week 3 (July 9, 2013) In the opening routine Paul danced alongside the rest of the top 17 in a contemporary/hip hop fusion choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Christopher Scott. He later danced his weekly routine with Makenzie. This week they danced an emotional contemporary piece choreographed by new choreographer Lindsay Nelko. All of the judges praised Paul for him getting into the character and Mary Murphy is moved to tears and said Lindsay brought out something special out of the partners. She said it was gentle, sweet and beautiful to watch. Week 4 (July 23, 2013) In the opening routine, Paul danced alongside the rest of the top 16 dancers in a contemporary piece choreographed by Stacey Tookey and Peter Chu. Paul and his partner Makenzie later danced a hip hop routine choreographed by Dave Scott. Makenzie played a 1930's model and Paul played a photographer. The pair got their first standing ovation. Nigel Lythgoe called it the sexiest routine of the night and put the pair on his own hot tamale train. The judges loved the routine. Week 5 (July 30, 2013) The opening routine was a fusion of contemporary and ballroom choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Dmitry Chaplin where Paul danced alongside the rest of the top 14 dancers. In his weekly routine, Paul danced alongside partner Makenzie in a sultry jazz routine choreographed by Sonya Tayeh. Nigel Lythgoe said they both danced it brilliantly. Mary Murphy said Sonya brought another side of Paul and that there was a lot of intensity in his movement and that he was gritty. She enjoyed every second of it. Anna Kendrick called Paul a total MVP. Later on Paul danced alongside Amy Yakima, Tucker Knox, Aaron Turner, Alexis Juliano, Jasmine Harper and Fik-Shun Stegall in a contemporary piece choreographed by Bonnie Story, where he played a bully. The piece got a standing ovation from the judges. Mary Murphy said it was beautiful to watch and that every dancer did an outstanding job. Week 6 (August 6, 2013) Paul danced alongside the rest of the top remaining 12 dancers in a Bollywood routine choreographed by Nakul Dev Mahajan in the opening routine. Paul and partner Makenzie danced their last dance together in a contemporary routine choreographed by Mandy Moore, to an acoustic version of Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory". The partners got a standing ovation. Nigel Lythgoe loved the routine and praised them both for their extensions. He said Paul grows every single week. Mary Murphy said Paul looked amazing and praised him for the passion he always sends towards his partner. Kenny Ortega said Paul has a fire burning in his soul and that his love for dance is apparent in every single move that he makes. Alongside Aaron Turner, Alan Bersten, Nico Greetham and Fik-Shun Stegall, Paul danced a hip hop piece choreographed by Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo. Nigel Lythgoe said Paul was a standout with his turns in the beginning of the routine and Mary Murphy said that Paul's transition with Aaron Turner in the dance was off the charts. Kenny Ortega called Paul an anchor as always. Week 7 (August 13, 2013) Paul danced alongside the rest of the top 10 dancers in a contemporary/hip hop routine choreographed by Christopher Scott. This week the partners got split up and got partnered with an all-star. Paul got paired up with all-star Witney Carson and they danced a fiery cha-cha choreographed by Jean- Marc Generaux. The partners got a standing ovation. Mary Murphy praised Paul for his precise footwork, his body action and rhythm. She said that he also has started to create more volume which she criticized him for at the beginning of the competition. She put him on the hot tamale train. Debbie Allen said the dance was hot and that it was seamless. Week 8 (August 20, 2013) Paul danced alongside the rest of the top 8 dancers in a jazz routine choreographed by Mia Michaels in the opening routine. For the first time in SYTYCD history, the all-star would be choreographing and dancing alongside the contestants. Paul got partnered up with all-star Comfort Fedoke who choreographed a hip hop routine to Tedashi's "Dum Dum". Mary Murphy said Paul is one of the most versatile dancers in the competition and praised him for getting down in the pocket of the movement. She said his hot tamale train was still going. Jenna Elfman said that she never thought she would see Paul dance hip hop and contemporary the way he does and said he was inspiring to her. Nigel Lythgoe praised Paul for him getting down and dirty like Comfort wanted him to. Week 9 (August 27, 2013) Alongside the rest of the top 6 dancers left in the competition, Paul danced an African jazz routine choreographed by Sean Cheesman. He was later partnered up with all-star Kathryn McCormick to dance a jazz routine choreographed by Tyce Diorio. Nigel Lythgoe said that on Paul's papers it shouldn't say Latin Ballroom, it should say dancer because week on week he proves that he could do anything. Mary Murphy praised Paul for his charisma and talent. Paul also performed his Latin ballroom solo for the first time. Paul got partnered up with fellow contestant Hayley Erbert for the first time to do a contemporary piece choreographed by Dee Caspary. The partners got standing ovations from the audience and two out of three judges. Nigel Lythgoe loved the flow of the movement and praised the partners for them being able to dance anything that is given to them. Mary Murphy loved the connection between the two of them and praised Paul for always being so in tune in every single move no matter who he is partnered with. She called him a master of time. Jesse Tyler Ferguson called it beautiful and amazing. Paul got eliminated at the end of the episode. Post-SYTYCD In 2014, Paul was part of the Move Live on Tour cast, a dance production featuring Derek and Julianne Hough, along with some other SYTYCD alumni, such as Hayley Erbert, Brittany Cherry, Jason Glover, and Ashley Galvan. He worked with Brittany Cherry on the Ed Sheeran "Thinking Out Loud" music video, which was choreographed by Napoleon and Tabitha D'umo. In 2014/2015 he performed as part of the Dancing With The Stars Live Tour, where he performed across the whole of America. In 2016, he was an All Star mentor to Ruby Castro on SYTYCD: The Next Generation and together they went to the top 6. He is now back on SYTYCD on Season 14 as an All Star. Media Gallery S14 All Star Paul.jpg Videos Paul Karmiryan Audition So You Think You Can Dance Season 10 So You Think You Can Dance Season 10 - Meet The Top 20 - Alan, Britany, Jenna and Paul SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 20 Perform - Makenzie and Paul SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 18 Perform - Makenzie and Paul Makenzie & Paul Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Makenzie & Paul Top 16 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Makenzie & Paul Top 14 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Makenzie & Paul Top 12 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Paul & Witney Top 10 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Paul & Comfort Top 8 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Paul Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Paul & Kathryn Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Paul & Hayley Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Makenzie & Paul Winners Chosen SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Trivia *Paul can solve a Rubik's Cube in under 5 minutes. *He has a passion for art. *He is a Latin Ballroom instructor at Matador Dance Studio. *His dream dance partner is Melanie Moore. *He is most inspired by Twitch. *Prior to his elimination, he, along with Aaron, are the only contestants in Season 10 to never land in the Bottom 4 or 6. Category:Ballroom Category:Season 10 Category:Dancers Category:Top 6 Category:All-Stars